Forever and Always
by SlytherinRose547
Summary: When you think life cannot offer you anything than what it already gave you, it gives you something that can be the greatest thing in your life...Only to take it away when you need it most. Life can be sadistically cruel, just like that. Pre 70th HG to MJ Rated T for violence, gore and a few heavy drama/emotions.
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

District 4. The fishing capital of Panem. A beautiful place near the sea. Where the sand is kissed by the waves.

And somewhere near the seashore, a 12 year-old boy is strolling in the sunset. This particular boy has sandy-brown hair and sea-green eyes. Girls oftentimes swoon at the sight of him, but he doesn't really care. All young Finnick Odair wants is to help his family.

* * *

"Annie!"

A ten year old little girl with wavy dark-brown hair and dark-green eyes looked up from the net she was tying and saw her father and uncle approaching her and her mother.

"Daddy!"

She then ran up to her father and hugged him. Mr. Cresta smiled fondly at his only daughter. Only she and Mrs. Cresta can bring a smile to his face after a long day of fishing.

Annie let go of her father and hugged her uncle. "Hey, Uncle Hector," she smiled.

"Hey, angelfish," Mr. Corvis, her uncle greeted fondly. "It looks like you're getting skilled at nets every day."

"Not as good as mom, uncle," she said.

At the tender age of 10, Annie Cresta is a smart and resourceful girl. She is skilled in making knots, quite decent in spearing fish and a good swimmer. She is also one of the brightest students in her class. Well, it helps to have a genius like Marlin Corvis for a cousin. He is three years older than Annie and is one of the skilled young men in their District. He teaches Annie all the things she needed to know, all the skills she needed to learn. Some people call him a geek and he was bullied quite often. But little Annie loves him to death as if he were her own brother.

Annie however, has a very unpredictable personality. She may be sweet one moment and the next, she is quite aloof. She is quiet at times, but when she speaks, she is quite a debater. Some people call her "bipolar" because of her attitude. But nevertheless, she is perfectly normal.

"Have you seen your cousin?" Mr. Corvis asked.

"No, I haven't," Annie replied.

"Be a coral and find him for me, will you, sweetie?" Mr. Corvis requested. "Tell him to come see me. I need him for something."

"Ok, uncle!" she said. "See you later, mom, dad."

She then set out to look for her cousin.

* * *

Finnick was deeply absorbed in his thoughts when he heard loud voices shouting. He averted his attention to two boys who looked like 16 chasing and jeering at a 14 year old boy. He'd seen them around town. Those two boys are big bullies. And right now, they were at it again.

He was watching silently when a voice shouted, "Hey Orca, Delphus! What do you think you're doing?"

Finnick turned to the direction of the voice. He was surprised to see a skinny little girl of about 10 years of age with fair complexion (which, by the way, is quite odd when you came from District 4), wavy dark brown hair and piercing dark green eyes. Surely, she's not going to mess with these bullies, would she? Such a young, fragile thing like her cannot stand against two huge boys! But he was proven wrong.

"A-Annie!" the one being bullied gasped. "Leave us alone, Annie. Don't get yourself in trouble."

"Shut up, Marlin," said the little girl – Annie – glaring at the boy. She then turned to the boy – Marlin's tormentors. "I asked you two. What are you doing?" she said, her voice dangerously quiet.

"None of your business, Cresta," one of the guys said. "Stop poking your snooty nose into other people's business."

"It's my business when you are bullying my cousin," Annie said, raising her nose in the air.

"Leave, Cresta," said one bully. "You don't want to mess with us."

"Oh, really now?" she drawled mockingly, "Don't think you apes intimidate me. You may scare and bully other people, but not me. Never me.."

"Annie, stop it, go home-" Marlin stammered, still afraid and a little embarrassed that his little female cousin is the one standing up to these huge bullies.

"I said, shut up, Marlin. Did you get too much saltwater in your ears, or what?" Annie retorted.

Marlin shut up and bowed his head that instant. Finnick was amazed at the authority of the young girl.

"Shut your trap, Cresta," growled one bully, "Or I'll throw you to those rocks."

"I'd like to see you try," sneered Annie.

"Cresta, I'm warning you," the other bully said menacingly.

"Oh, please, Delphus. Quit trying to scare me. It doesn't work. To me, you two are just as scary as a minnow fingerling. You two use your age and your huge size to cover up the cowards that you really are."

The boys all gaped at her. The bullies are looking at her like they are ready to beat her up; and Marlin and an eavesdropping Finnick looked scared for her and amazed at her boldness.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, Orca and Delphus," she snapped, noticing the look on their faces. "We all know it's true. You walk around; or rather strut around like those Capitol gorilla mutts picking on everything and everyone that is much more smaller than you. You say you are strong and they are weak. But the truth is you are jealous. Yes, you are jealous because they can do better than what you can."

"Shut your mouth, Cresta," growled one of the boys, his eyes promising retribution for this humiliation. But it doesn't seem to faze Annie.

"What, you're jealous of Marlin because he is smarter than you? That he can run the fastest? That he can swim much more better than you? That he is more accurate in spearing fishes or more skilled in making nets? Why don't you go and practice what talents and skills that you lack or want to develop instead of going around and picking on people. I'm sure that would give you a more productive life."

"You—You…" said one of the bullies. "I'm what?" asked little Annie, crossing her arms across her chest. "I hope you drown, Cresta," said one boy, backing away with his friend. "What a childish comeback," Annie retorted.

The boys ran off, deciding that they had been completely humiliated by a skinny little girl who is much younger than them. Marlin sighed in relief and then turned to his cousin with an amazed look on his face. "How do you do that?" he asked Annie.

"Do what?" Annie replied.

"Like how you're so shy and smart and sweet in school, then when you're out here, you act as if you are a totally brave and different person. Seriously, Annie, you are so unpredictable, it scares me," Marlin ranted.

Annie just looked at her cousin and simply said, "It's who I am, cousin. I'm not changing that." Her demeanor then changed. "Go on, Marl. Uncle Hesper's looking for you. I'll stay here for quite a bit."

"Thanks, Annie," Marlin told his cousin. "Anytime," she replied. The cousins waved at each other. And when Marlin was out of sight, Annie turned towards the sun that is slowly setting in the waters. She smiled to herself, knowing she helped someone today.

And little Annie was completely unaware that small and simple as she is, she earned the respect of District 4's Golden boy.

* * *

*****2 yeasr later*****

"Well, let's see here. Ladies first," said a Sylphidra, the representative of the Capitol to the crowd. She has bright orange hair, bright pink eye shadow and bright purple lips. She came for the Reaping of the Tributes for the 65th Hunger Games. The Games are held by the Capitol in order to commemorate their victory over the rebellion. For them it is entertainment. To the other Districts, it's just plain wrong. What is entertaining seeing adolescents killing each other? But then again, they can't complain, since District 4 itself is a Career District along with Districts 1 and 2. That means the children there are training for the Games ever since they can learn how to walk (Well, not literally, though) and they volunteer to be a Tribute.

Sylphidra is now drawing a name out of the bowl. "Anemone Dunsthorn!" she called out. A girl of about 17 with short, blonde hair and brown eyes walked towards the stage. Even though the girl is emotionless, Annie could tell she is shaking.

"And now, for the boys," Sylphidra said, reaching into the bowl and picked up a name. "Finnick Odair!"

Every female in the crowd gasped, except for Annie. She just rolled her eyes when Finnick came up the stage and waved nervously to the crowd. She had seen him around school. All the girls in school seem to throw themselves at him. And she tries very hard not to snicker when he ignores them. Silly, pathetic things, they are.

She admits she has a teensy-weensy crush on the guy, but it's just that. She's not like those obsessed fangirls of his who cry when he doesn't notice them, let alone spare them a glance.

Annie can't blame them, but, it's just a face! It's not as if he's a god or something. He's nice and all, but not Annie's type. Let them worship him; let them scream, she doesn't give even the slightest care.

Little did she know that this boy is going to be the true love of her life.

* * *

_*****3years later*****_

It's been 3 years since Finnick Odair was crowned Victor of the 65th Hunger Games. He had it all, yes. He had popularity, he had fame. "The Famous Finnick Odair", they called him. More like the "Infamous 'Man-whore' Finnick Odair". His beauty, that once brought in a steady stream of sponsors, a sure win in the Games and the reason of his survival, now became the curse of his life.

He became the Capitol's slave. He is needed to satiate their desires. He was forced to do it with the Capitol women who looked like ridiculous clowns. Whatever age, whatever status in life, good-looking or not, he has to take them all and cannot say 'no'. He had to keep up this seductive act as if he really likes what he is doing. When in actuality, he hated what he was doing. But he had to do it. So that the Capitol will leave the people he cares about alone. He was a puppet, he knew it. Dumb and stupid and helpless. He knew he is playing right into Snow's hands. But someday, he vowed, someday. Coriolanus Snow will pay. Dearly pay for everything. He will pay for the misery he caused him. For the humiliation and degradation of his being. For the worthlessness and filthiness he made Finnick feel. For the self-respect that he made him lose. Yes, Snow will pay for it all. Finnick will just have to wait for the right time to strike.

He was now strolling by the beach. His shoes were set aside somewhere in the sand away from the water and his button-up shirt was unbuttoned. The beach. The ocean. This is his very own haven. His sanctuary. Where he can find peace from his horribly tumultuous life. Where he can actually imagine that he is free from the Capitol's clutches. The sound of the gulls and the crashing waves seemed to drown out the sounds he can still hear from the Games and the awful sounds he can hear from his conquests in the Capitol. The sand seemed to relax his feet and scrape it clean of all the dirt and filthiness of the Capitol's glittery streets. The wind seemed to blow away all his troubles. The water seemed to wash all his feelings of filthiness, worthlessness and disgust, making him feel thoroughly clean and untainted. Just by being here can make him feel like he is a completely new person, starting afresh. This is his luxury. This is what helped him keep his sanity. For him, this can be possibly the best gift life offers him. That and oh, let's not forget the sugar cubes.

And that was when he saw _**her.**_

She looked about 14 and was wearing a dark blue shirt and pair of denim short shorts and her feet was bare. She was slender and kind of curvy and she looked like a fragile and delicate girl. Her flowing brown hair was fluttering gently in the wind as she ran towards the water, her dark-green eyes sparkled merrily with enthusiasm and her slightly tanned skin had a golden glow against the sunset. She looked familiar, somehow. She looked like an older version of someone he saw or met. But Finnick couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Finnick watched her splash in the water until she is waist-deep. She then went under the water to wet her hair. After that, she started to lie face down in the water and started to kick her legs.

He watched with admiration as she started to swim the freestyle and then the butterfly. He watched in awe at how her arms gracefully sliced through the water and how her feet were kicking vigorously, yet gracefully. Her strokes were swift and powerful, yet it looked as if she was just lightly floating on the water. He had never seen such an excellent swimmer before in his whole life!

He watched her in awe until she stopped swimming, stood up and waded to shore. Still oblivious that someone was watching her; the girl bent down and squeezed the water out of her hair.

Finnick started to approach her, very interested in making her acquaintance. "Such skill for a young girl. You impressed me."

The girl stopped what she was doing the moment she heard the first word Finnick said. She hastily looked at him and her lovely dark-green eyes widened with recognition.

"Oh," she said, flustered, not in a coy, blushing way but in an embarrassed way. "Mr. Odair. I didn't see you."

"Well, I saw you," said Finnick in that seductive purr that he uses when he was doing his "job" at the Capitol. "And in all my years, I've never seen such an excellent swimmer."

"Oh, you should see my cousin," said the girl modestly. Finnick noticed her eyes lighten up with enthusiasm as she spoke of her cousin. "He's even better than me. He was the one who taught me how to swim, in fact. He's just so good at everything. I know that it's weird. I know that most of the girls don't idolize their male cousins because they view them as pests, but, as for me, I beg to differ. I really see my cousin as my inspiration. He-"

The girl seemed to remember who she was talking to and her bright demeanor changed. She became quiet all of a sudden.

"You were saying?" Finnick asked her, determined to keep the conversation going.

"Never mind that, sir," the girl answered, her tone low and cautious. "What brings you here to District 4, anyway, Mr. Odair?"

"Well, I live here," Finnick replied nonchalantly.

"Oh," was her reply. Finnick felt that she was about to say something more than "oh", but she didn't want to intrude his personal space.

"We've been talking here for about 2 minutes," Finnick said to relieve the awkwardness. "And introductions still weren't given."

"I know you already, sir," the girl replied. "You're Finnick Odair."

"Well, it's just hardly fair, isn't it?" he asked. "You already know my name; still you haven't told me yours."

"Uh…It's um…" the girl hesitated. "Come on, what can it hurt?" Finnick coaxed. There, he started to realize that the girl is not like one of those silly Capitol women who throw themselves at him. She was cautious of him, that he knew. But why, though? What does she have to be wary about him?

"It's… uh…I mean I'm Annie, sir," she said. "Annie Cresta."

Now, where had he heard that name before? Ah. Right. She was that girl whom he saw 5 years ago. That little girl whom he secretly admired (not bordering on a crush) for standing up to two bullies. No wonder she looked familiar. She certainly had come into her own.

"I can call you by your first name, can't I?" Finnick asked.

"Yes."

"Well, then, I would like to extend the same courtesy to you," he said, holding out his hand. "Just call me Finnick. Mr. Odair makes me seem way too old."

Annie just grinned in amusement, took his outstretched hand and shook it.

"Nice meeting you, Finnick," she said. "You're kind of different from what I perceived."

"Oh, and what, pray tell did you think of me as?" he asked, quite amusedly.

"Oh. Rumors," was her only reply. Even without asking her to elaborate further, Finnick already knew what she meant.

"Oh…Kay…" he replied. He then noticed the clothes she was wearing. "Aren't you cold? The wind's blowing kinda strongly and your clothes are wet."

"I'll get used to it," Annie replied. Then as an afterthought, "I hope."

Finnick chuckled and took off his shirt and handed it to her. "Here, use this."

Annie raised her eyebrows at him skeptically, completely ignoring and undaunted by the fact that he was shirtless in front of her. Most girls would have fainted on the spot if they were in her position, but, not Annie. Never Annie. "Won't you be cold?"

"Nah, I'm used to it," Finnick shrugged. "Besides, just return it to me when you are to go home."

"Thanks," she said and gratefully, yet still cautiously wrapped the shirt around her shoulders.

"If the rumors you heard were true," Finnick said, his seductive purr returning, "Then you should have known by now that I'm a gentleman."

But Annie, being Annie, was unaffected by this. "Yeah, right," she chuckled.

Finnick grinned and pretended to look insulted. "Ouch," he said, pouting. "You bruised my ego."

Annie said nothing at this but just chuckled harder. Finnick grinned in amusement and asked her, "Would you still be here tomorrow?"

"Yep," Annie replied. "I go here almost every day. Sometimes I accompany my cousin, or my friend, Carina. Sometimes I help my dad. But oftentimes, I just go here and do nothing."

"Well, that's interesting," Finnick quipped. "So, fancy going on a stroll?" Annie shrugged and said, "Sure."

They started to walk down the beach talking and laughing and learning about each other. Finnick found out that Annie is really fun to be with and she may be unpredictable, but that was the beauty of it. He is in for a lot of surprises from her. He saw that she was one of the few females with whom he can get a decent conversation with; without the giggling and the flirting attempts. Annie learned that Finnick was not exactly what the people said he would be. He was actually this down-to-earth person who has a self-effacing sense of humor. From that moment, a friendship started and would soon blossom into something more beautiful.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay.. so this is the Finnick/Annie fanfic i was blabbering about in my author's note in the 3rd chap of "A Dark Destiny" I really love this pair and i always imagine Tom Felton and Emma Watson playing them... Oh, and btw, this fic, "Forever and Always" is inspired by the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute...**

**you guys no what to do... REVIEW!**


	2. She Crept Up On Him

**__****_A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry bout the inconvenience... sorry it took so long to update this, coz we really had a busy quarter this year. Assignments here, Projects there and of course, the exams... anyway, i'll try to make up to you by writing chapters..._**

* * *

Chapter 1

She Crept Up On Him

_*****5 months later*****_

_Finnick,_

_ My birthday is just two weeks away. I'm turning 15, FINALLY! I know we hadn't been friends for a very long time, but, we are still friends nonetheless. I was hoping if you could be there? If you're not busy, that is. _

_Sincerely,_

_Annie_

_P.S. Mom and Dad already invited Mags. She then insisted to help prepare the food or whatever. I said it wasn't necessary, buts she insisted anyway, so I said yes. Can't refuse her. She's like my grandmother. Tough old bird, isn't she?_

Finnick chuckled as he read the last part. He then sighed and put the note back in his trunk. Annie's right. They hadn't been friends for long, but he considered it one of the best friendships he's ever had. Or rather, the only friendship he has ever had, since the Games. See, people started to treat him differently after. It's either they drool over him as the "best Victor ever" and the sex god of Panem, or they look at him with wariness and disgust.

But Annie…

Annie was different. She never treated him like he was Aphrodite's gift to women, nor like he was some disgusting filth. She didn't care who he was. She acted normally around him. She was nothing but kind and understanding to him, letting him talk when he wants to without interrupting, giving him advices and her opinions when he asked for them. There were times when she unintentionally hit a sore nerve. He would just tell her that he does not want to talk about it and she would just drop it, apologize, and change the subject as if nothing happened. Finnick can see a lifetime friend in her, and maybe, just maybe, in time, he would be able to tell her all those secrets that he had been keeping since he worked for the Capitol. Since then, he was carrying the secrets that will lead to Snow's undoing. He got those as payment after he slept with some Capitol citizen and convinced them to pay him with secrets they know from the President instead of those worthless checks and trinkets.

But doing so may endanger Annie's life. And he could not let one of the few people in the world who actually cared for him and saw him for he was, die at his expense. But, well, maybe, he could tell her all about him. The secrets of his being and the reason why he paraded in the bedrooms of Capitol citizens, everything. He just needed to wait for the right time. Enough time for him to see if she can be really trusted and when he is ready to open up wholly.

Annie was a really good friend. A month after they met, she insisted he come over to their house because it is her mother's birthday. He refused, saying that her parents will not agree of their friendship, considering his reputation. But Annie already told her parents, her aunt, uncle, cousin and best friend about him, since they were worried about with whom she was with every afternoon. The Cresta and the Corvis family and Carina Dewiss, who was Marlin Corvis' girlfriend was very accepting of him. He hadn't had much fun like this in years. Her family and friend had been so nice to him. They told him that he was welcome there, and he could consider them their family outside of Mags, his mentor for the Games. Well, as long as he doesn't bring a Capitol harpy to their house, all would be fine.

He sighed. Perhaps he could take a day off. No one would notice right? Just one day. He cannot disappoint one of the reasons in this world that proved he wasn't alone.

At that, Finnick decided to pack his suitcases and head to his homeland.

"Annie! Come on," Carina Dewiss holding up a nice green dress for Annie. "Wear this!"

"For the last time, Carina," Annie sighed. "It's my birthday! Not the Reaping. It's not like President Snow is coming to join us for dinner. It's just me, you, Marlin, my parents, and his family! So for heaven's sake, put that down!"

Carina pouted at Annie. Annie stood defiantly, glaring at her best friend. Two minutes later, Annie sighed and said, "Alright. Hand it over. I'm wearing it."

Carina grinned and handed the dress to Annie. "Believe me when I say, I just want you to look good on a special occasion. On _**your **_special occasion."

"Fine," she replied. "Just scoot out first."

Carina grinned at her for the last time and went out of her room, shutting the door.

Annie sighed as she put on the dress. Carina is 2 years older than she is and Mr. Dewiss was one of the fishermen her father was good friends with. She is the world's most annoying, infuriating, interesting, lovable and kindest best friend. Annie first met her while fishing, when she was 9 and Carina was 11. They were playmates. And when Annie was being teased by some girls in their class, Carina told them off and since then, looked out for Annie. They had been close to each other since.

Carina is a very beautiful girl, hands down. She has wavy light brown hair and soft, sky-blue eyes that when you looked closely, you would see lovely specks of green on them. Her nose was well sculpted her lips were full and she had a smattering of freckles on her nose, making her look younger than she really was. But Carina was not just some brainless beauty. Though she is not as brilliant as Marlin, Carina is smart and sensible. She hates boys who just show off their looks (she was disgusted with Finnick first, before she met him.). She likes boys with substance and knew things that could be really useful in life as a citizen from District 4. And that was how her love story with Marlin started. Marlin is a handsome young fellow, which is a contrast to the geek stereotype. He has wavy brown hair which is a few shades lighter than Annie's dark brown curls and piercing green eyes, which is the trademark eye color of the Crestas (Annie's father and Marlin's father are siblings). Marlin and Carina loved each other, despite their contrasting personalities.

There are even times that Annie envies the both of them. Will she ever find someone who will sweep her off her feet? Who will stay by her side? Who will be the one who she will give her heart freely? Who will be the father of her children? Who will stay with her forever? Will she ever find someone? But then again, rational Annie kicked away the dreamy Annie, and Annie thought that she is too young for such things.

Annie sighed again and checked herself in the mirror. The dress did make her look good. It made her slightly tanned skin look fairer and it brought out the color of her eyes. She combed her long, wavy, dark brown hair and went outside her room. Now, all she had to do was to figure out how to erase the "I-told-you-so" leer from Carina's face.

Before Annie even reached their small living room, Mrs. Cresta called out to her daughter, "Annie, sweetheart! Finnick's here!"

Annie excitedly walked towards the living room to see her friend who had gone for about a month on Capitol "business".

She saw him talking to her parents and Mags, while holding a parcel.

"Hey," she said, smiling at him. "You came." "That I did," he said grinning as he faced her and handed her the parcel. "Happy birthday, Annie."

"And "May the odds be ever in your favor."," Annie said, in her best imitation of the Capitol accent. That line was the motto of the Hunger Games. Kind of fitting to it, actually.

Finnick chuckled. Annie took the parcel from him and muttered her thanks. They then proceeded to the Cresta dining room and dined on the simple, typical, yet, scrumptious District 4 dinner that Mags, Mrs. Cresta and Mrs. Corvis prepared. Dinner was a rather simple and merry affair with comfortable and polite conversations, followed by jokes and heated discussions about interests and such (no-one dared to discuss the government or politics or the way how Panem was governed. They were all aware of the secret cameras all over the District).

After dinner, Annie opened her gifts. They were nice, as nice as some things could get in District 4. From her parents, she got a new coat, which she can use when she goes boating in the sea. From Mr. and Mrs. Corvis, Annie got a new denim cut-off shorts. Marlin, as usual, gave her a book about plants and their uses. Very…informative. Typical Marlin. Carina gave her a new sundress. Mags gave her a history book about the Old World. What the world was before its destruction. Mags knew that she was always fascinated by those things. And from Finnick, she got a silver bracelet with shells made from rhinestones. Afterwards, the adults decided to stay inside the house to talk and fix things, while the young people decided to go outside. Marlin and Carina decided to sit on the hammock made of a net tied to two palm trees beside the Cresta's house, while Finnick and Annie decided to go to the beach.

"You know," Annie said, as they were sitting on the sand, facing each other with a campfire separating them. "I never expected you to come."

"But I did, didn't I?" Finnick grinned.

"Don't be cocky," chuckled Annie. "How was your…uhm… Capitol trip?" She then asked.

"The usual," Finnick shrugged as if he couldn't care less. "I'm surprised you even had to ask." Then his handsome face turned into a devilish grin. "But, if you really are interested about my "Capitol trip", as you call it, I could gladly give you a detailed account."

"Ugh!" Annie groaned while chuckling. "Don't even think about it, Finnick. I may be fifteen now, but my ears are still innocent!"

"Innocent? You?" Finnick mocked. He then switched to his seductive voice. "I'm sure that you're not as innocent as you may think you are. How come you are good friends with the Finnick Odair?"

Annie laughed harder and said. "Use that on another woman, 'cause I'm not falling for that, mate!"

"Eh, it's worth a shot," Finnick chuckled. They continued to laugh until they reached an awkward silence. Annie lay down on the sand and looked up the sky. It was a clear and beautiful night, so the stars are all shining down brightly from the heavens.

"Stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" Annie sighed in awe, breaking the silence. "The most beautiful than I have seen them in."

Finnick followed suit and lay back on the sand also, looking up. "Yeah. You're lucky tonight, Annie. Seems like the heavens decided to give you a gift."

"Yeah," Annie smiled softly. "Maybe they did."

Silence.

"Finnick," Annie's soft voice suddenly rang through the stillness. "I don't want to intrude your personal space, but, I'm just curious. If you hadn't been chosen for the Games, would you have volunteered?"

"It depends, Annie," Finnick sighed.

"Depends on what?"

"Well, if someone I loved or if someone important to me was chosen, if he was a male, of course, then, yes, I'd volunteer. But if it were up to me, I wouldn't."

"Well," Annie nodded, "If you haven't been chosen and hadn't been the Victor, or rather let's just say the Games didn't happen to you, wasn't a part of your life, what would you be doing right now, Finn? What do you see yourself as?"

"Well, maybe, I would be finishing school, right now," Finnick replied. "Fishing, making nets, etcetera."

"Oh," Annie replied. "Thanks for answering my question."

"No big deal, Annie."

Silence took over before Annie spoke up.

"Thanks for the bracelet, by the way," Annie said softly. "It's very beautiful."

"Welcome, Annie," Finnick replied. "Glad you liked it."

"What's not to like about it?" Annie asked. "I'm not one for material things, but I can't deny that it's really pretty. Hah!" she chuckled. "Carina was turning green with envy for a minute there. Maybe, I should tell Marlin to get her something like this on her birthday."

"You do that!" Finnick grinned, looking at her amusedly.

"It must have cost you a fortune, Finn," Annie said, turning serious all of a sudden.

"Nah," he replied. "I had it made. They gave me a discount in the Capitol because I'm—"

"The Finnick Odair," Annie smiled. "I know. And, it's not just a material thing if it holds sentimental value now, does it?"

"It does?"

"Yep," Annie smiled. "My friend gave it to me."

Finnick smiled. He felt something inside him start to jerk.

Silence resounded once again.

" Wow, I thought that this was from one of your conquests," Annie said suddenly, "No offense meant."

"None taken," Finnick said and rolled over to look at her. "I didn't give you what those women give me. It would mean you're nothing because I give to you those worthless gold they give me. And you are far from that. Annie, I might not have said this to you earlier, but… you showed me what it was like to live. You showed me what a true friend means. Ever since I won the Games…" Finnick sighed, "Nobody ever treated me the same. It's either they look at me like I'm a piece of meat or an abomination in the human race. But you didn't pass any judgment, Annie. You have been wary, but that's it."

"Finn…"

"Thanks, Annie," Finnick said sincerely, his eyes open and grateful, "So much."

"Welcome, Finn," grinned Annie as she stood up, walked over to where Finnick was and hugged him.

"Never knew you were this sappy, Odair," Annie teased as she buried her face in Finnick's chest.

Finnick just smiled down at his friend in response. Maybe, his life wasn't cursed after all.

* * *

*******_**3 months later**_*******

"Finnick?" Annie called as she knocked on Finnick's house at Victor's Village. She and Finnick had gotten closer and closer over the times they had spent together. She would be lying if she said that she doesn't have a soft spot for him.

Annie heard from Mags that Finnick didn't go to the Capitol. And since he didn't show up for five days, she started to suspect that something was wrong.

"Finn?" she called again. "It's Annie!"

Noticing the unlocked door, she decided to go inside and find out what happened to her best friend. "Finn? Hello!"

Instinct led her feet to Finnick's room. When she reached the door, however, she hesitated to open it, fearing that she might walk in on something private. But when she heard coughing, she opened the door without second thoughts. She looked around the room and saw Finnick on the bed, coughing, wrapping himself in a blanket and sweating profusely.

"Finnick!" Annie cried, rushing to his side. "What the heck happened to you?"

"A-Annie?" he answered weakly and gruffly. "W-what—?"

Annie didn't pay attention to his confusion, though. She touched his neck and forehead and gasped.

"Finnick!" she said, "Oh my gosh! You're so hot! You're burning up!"

"I know, right?" Finnick grinned wanly at her. "I've always been that way, Annie. I'm so surprised that you are shocked."

"What in Poseidon's name are you muttering about, Finnick Odair?" Annie asked.

"You told me I'm hot," Finnick said, shrugging. "I'm just confirming it."

"What are you—?" Annie's brow wrinkled in confusion before realization of Finnick's words dawned on her. "Finnick! I cannot believe that you still have the energy to joke around when you are on fire. You're ill! How many days have you been this way?"  
"Three days, tops," he replied nonchalantly.

"Seriously?" Annie screeched. "And you didn't bother to tell me or Mags?" "You're giving me a headache with your screaming, you know that, Cresta?" Finnick groaned. "If you want me to get better, leave me in peace."

Annie rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever." She then went down to get a basin of water and a towel.

* * *

_*****Nightfall*****_

"Drink this, Finn," Annie said, handing a medicine capsule to Finnick. Finnick tipped it into his mouth and Annie put her hand under his chin to tilt it up a bit and she put the glass of water to his lips so that he can down the capsule. Finnick swallowed, but Annie still didn't take away the glass from his lips, an indication that he should drink the rest of the water. "Come on, Finn," she coaxed. "Drink up. It heals you faster."

Finnick gulped the contents of the glass and Annie it away after. She then arranged Finnick's pillows and helped him adjust his head. "I talked to my parents and they allowed me to stay here to take care of you," she said. "Annie, I can take care of myself—" he mumbled. "Yeah, right, Finn," Annie retorted as she proceeded to wash the towel in the basin."You had fever for three days and you are getting worse every passing minute. You can heal yourself alright. I'm staying."

"Annie, you really don't have to do this," he reasoned. Annie's eyes softened as she looked up from her work. Her three words made Finnick's heart lurch.

"I want to."

Finnick stared at her wide-eyed. Annie was squeezing the water out of the towel as if she didn't say anything that stirred up something inside him. She then laid the towel gently on his forehead and pulled up the covers up to his chin. "Where will you sleep?" Finnick asked. "Why, right beside you, of course," Annie said, making herself comfortable on the chair she is sitting on. "But—" Finnick protested. "I won't have it, Finnick," Annie said, putting her finger to his lips. "Stop worrying about me. Just sleep, okay. You need to rest."

"Annie," Finnick said, "….Thank you."

Annie just smiled in response and said, "Good night, Finn. Sweet dreams." She then started to stroke his hair. "The chowder you made was great, by the way," Finnick said, looking up at her. "Just did what I usually do best," Annie smiled. "Night, Finnick." She continued stroking his hair and at that moment, Finnick let sleep consume him…. With a smile on his lips.

Hours later, Annie was jolted awake by a loud, agonizing scream from Finnick. She lifted her head from her arms. She woke up to the image of him thrashing wildly in the bed, sweating. "NO!" he yelled. "Finnick!" Annie cried, panicking. "Finn, wake up!" she said, shaking him. "Finn? Finn!" Annie started to slap him gently on the face to rouse him. After a lot of shaking and slapping, he woke up.

"A-Annie…" he breathed as he saw her. "Wha—?"

"You had a nightmare," Annie said. "They were going to get me!" Finnick panted as if he was running in a marathon.

"Who?" Annie asked bewildered. "The Tributes I killed!" Finnick said wildly. "They're coming for me, Annie. They're going to kill me!"

"Shh…" Annie said, sitting gently on the bed while hugging Finnick who was still on the verge of hysterics. She started to smooth Finnick's bronze hair and murmured soothing things in his ear. "It's alright, Finn. It's okay. I'm here. It was just a nightmare. You're safe now. No-one's getting you, unless they go by me. Calm down, now. Calm down. It's fine. It's alright."

"They're going to kill me like I killed them!" Finnick said, "How can you live with that, Annie? Knowing that your friend is a murderer and a sex slave? Someone who is filthy and tainted? How can you live with that?"

"You didn't have a choice, Finnick," Annie said. "You had to live, to survive for the ones you love. Don't you dare blame yourself for this, Finn. None of this is your fault. I'll go get you some water to calm you down, okay? I'll be right back."

Finnick's hand shot up and caught Annie's wrist. "Annie….no…"

Annie looked at Finnick's hand on her wrist and she looked at his face. The moment she saw his expression, her heart melted. Finnick looked like a puppy that was once promised to have a warm bowl of milk and a soft rug to lie on. But that poor puppy was abandoned and left to wander the streets, promise forgotten. He looked like a puppy lost in the rain, with no-one to turn to. He was stripped of his innocence, of his purity, of his being, of his dreams. He looked lost and broken.

"Finn…" Annie replied in an almost whisper. "Finn, let go. You'll be alright. I'll just go down for a while to get you something to drink…"

The grip on her wrist got tighter. "Annie…" Finnick's voice sounded strangled now. "Please…Stay…"

"Finnick…"

"Please…"

Annie took another look at him and the way his eyes glistened with controlled tears. She sighed and sat back down on her chair.

Finnick's hand moved down and intertwined his fingers with Annie's. "No."

Annie shot him a confused look. Finnick weakly moved a bit to the side and patted the empty space next to him. "Finnick," Annie said, warily eyeing the space. "I don't think—"

"You're my best friend, Annie," Finnick said sincerely, "I would never do it to you. Just please… Don't leave me…"

Annie looked at the space again and finally gave in to her friend's request. She slowly eased herself onto the empty space next to Finnick and then, she and Finnick are lying by their sides, facing each other; their hands still entwined.

"You'll be alright, Finn," Annie said softly, stroking his arm with her free hand. "I'm here. I'm not leaving you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Night, Annie."

Annie smiled and said, "Goodnight too, Finn. Get some sleep."

Finnick smiled at her and closed his eyes. Contented, Annie snuggled closer and closed her eyes too, allowing sleep to consume her. Before she slipped into unconsciousness, she could swear she felt Finnick's arms wrap around her protectively, bringing her closer to him, before whispering, "Thank you so much, Annie Cresta."

* * *

_*****6 months later*****_

She excitedly ran to the beach to meet her best friend of 14 months.

Forget the Reaping that is going to take place 2 weeks from now.

She had to be there.

She had to be with her best friend.

She didn't understand why but ever since last month, Annie felt giddy about meeting Finnick every afternoon in their spot on the beach. Sure, Finnick always visited their home and Annie, in turn go to his house in Victor's Village, but, it's still different. Being at the beach feels so liberating and it reminds her where their friendship started. There, they can be free to do whatever they want, without noticing the corrupt world around them. There, they can be themselves, without worrying about the reactions of others. There, they can be children. There, they can be together, without a care in the world…

The moment Annie reached the beach; she saw a lone figure standing in the waves. Her heart skipped a beat. Annie decided to scrutinize him a bit. He was shirtless, so she could see the toned muscles on his torso. His body was muscular, but not that bulky. He was more on the athletic side. His skin was tanned and beads of water glittered. His bronze hair was being ruffled by the wind and is glistening in the sunset. His face was solemn. Annie was not one to gush about a boy's good looks, but, then again, she is not blind. And she is still a girl. She wondered why she was mesmerized by him now, considering that she never really gave a minnow's fin to his appearance before. Not only had she admired his appearance, but his disposition.

Annie liked how he was easy-going, good-humored, understanding, humble, caring, protective and simple. Everything about his personality screamed human. He has his cheerful days, as well as his sulky days. There were times when trauma, remorse, guilt and pain comes back to him and he would lose his temper or break down. This is the side of Finnick Odair that the Capitol hasn't seen. The human side of him.

It felt so good that Finnick turns to her whenever he has these days and it felt so good that he trusts her with his emotions. It just shows that Finnick was not manipulated and brainwashed by the Capitol to turn into a heartless, arrogant, humanoid Adonis.

She just liked being with him, and as they spent more time together, she craved his presence even more. There was something about him that calms her down. If it weren't for the Capitol, maybe, just maybe…

Wait…

Could it be?

Had Annie Cresta fallen in love with Finnick Odair?

Annie shook her head at the thought. And even if she had, Finnick will only see her as a best friend and he wouldn't be reciprocating the feelings she had for him. What would he get, having a relationship with a daughter of a fisherman?

Again, Annie shook her head and sighed. Looking again at Finnick, a mischievous thought entered her mind and she slowly crept to where her best friend was standing, a conspiratorial grin pasted on her angelic face.

The sun is setting, streaking the sky with lovely colors…

The waves are crashing…

The gulls are flying ahead…

The fresh sea breeze is blowing through his hair…

He was there again. But, the reason of his being there was not the same reason as before.

He was there because he was waiting for someone. Someone who showed him real friendship. Someone who gave him something to look forward to when he comes home from the Capitol. Someone who showed him the beauty of life.

Finnick was contemplating about Annie. For the past 14 months, they had been best friends. And he already admitted to himself, that whenever he was with Annie, he felt happiness that even words could not express. He just loved her silly pranks and how her green eyes sparkle with mischief. He enjoys their riotous banters which would always end up with them ignoring one another for a day and they would make up the next day. He likes hearing her sarcastic and witty retorts. He admires her skill in swimming. He is amused by her unpredictable personality. And he loves how caring, loving, kind, carefree and feisty she is.

He just loves everything about her. It was like she gave him his life back. He doesn't understand why his heart clenches whenever he has to leave for the Capitol. He is much more confused when his heart beats rapidly and excitedly whenever he is preparing to go home. And while he is packing, his mind is on Annie and that he is going to see her again. He would be able to hear her laugh and her voice. She gave light to his dark, sinful and filthy life. She showed him that he is still a human, breathing…

Feeling…

Wait…

Could it be?

Finnick was about to make a conclusion to his thoughts when…

"HEY, ODAIR!"

A female voice snapped him out of his reverie when she poked his sides while yelling his name. Finnick jumped forward, an indication that he was very much surprised. He turned to look at the culprit and saw that it was the subject of his thoughts earlier.

"Got you!" Annie laughed hysterically. "Never knew you were quite a jumpy bugger, Finnick!"

"Annie," he said sternly, trying to keep himself from smiling, "You really should stop creeping up on people like that."

Annie's face turned serious. "Oh," she said. "I'm sorry, Finnick." Finnick frowned when he saw her expression. He was about to tell her it is okay when she laughed again.

"But it's not my fault that you are jumpy!" laughed Annie again, "You should have seen your face, Finn! Hilarious!"

Finnick chuckled along with Annie. And as he looked at her, realization dawned on him. The conclusion that he was about to make earlier before Annie crept up on him and scared him, came back to him.

There was no denying it now….

Finnick Odair, Victor of the 65th Hunger Games, had fallen in love with Annie Cresta…

He couldn't actually point out when his platonic feelings for her started changing or when he had started to fall for her. The feelings just crept up on him. _**She **_crept up on him. Just like how she crept up on him earlier.

And the funny thing was that, his feelings for her crept up on him without him even noticing. And he realized it finally when she crept up behind him just now.

Years later, he will tell Katniss Everdeen that he didn't fall in love with Annie when he first saw her. She just crept up on him.

Annie Cresta really did creep up on Finnick Odair. Metaphorically and literally.

* * *

_**A/N: ok guys! here it is...the first chapter... please, kindly review.. tell me what you think! thank you so much.. until next time... **_

_**xx**_

_**SlytherinRose547**_


End file.
